


He's plain gorgeous.

by Willow200719



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay, Hospital, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, fluffyjohnlock, singerjohn, watson - Freeform, wealthysherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: When Sherlock Holmes goes to a hospital to get a cut stitched up, he didn't expect to take an interest to the cute guy playing songs and singing with a guitar for children who are sick.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 49





	He's plain gorgeous.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this!

Sherlock winced as he watched the doctor stitch him up. The man was a redhead, well was a redhead, now his hair was graying, also a side affect of the diet pills stuffed in his white doctor coat, along with his pupil size increased, also an affect of the pills Sherlock had noticed in the doctor's coat. He wondered if a man on those type of pill's should be fixing him up, but it cost less, not that it mattered Sherlock was a wealthy man. 

"Alright Mr.Holmes, I Will be right back with your prescription hang tight." He says with a forced smile, and walks out of the room. Sherlock rolled his eye's and laid his head against the wall closes his eyes, and until he heard the most beautiful voice, He opened his eyes, and peeked out the doorway, where a man sat on a chair, a group of various children, some in wheelchairs, some had casts gathered around him. He couldn't quite see the guy, so he stood up, and got a good view of the man. 

He had shorter blonde hair that had a brownish tint to it, he had paler skin, lack of eating. His eye's were a pretty shade of blue, and he had a large nose, but it seemed that this man was able to pull it off, he was dressed in a pair of cuffed blue jeans, and a pale blue polo, and the stitches on the collar were faded, obviously old but it still was a nice shirt. 

"And I can't change even if I tried, He keeps me warm, oh he keeps me warm." The man softly sings, the guitar matching the soft beat. Sherlock had heard the song before, but it was different, it was a girl singing it, talking about loving a girl. But this guy, changed it so he was talking about a guy. So he liked guys? Sherlock questioned staring at blonde haired man who hadn't noticed him. 

"Ah here's your pills." The doctor says placing them into sherlock's palm. "Who's he?" Sherlock states not breaking his gaze on the blonde haired man.   
"Oh him, he's John Watson. Sings for the kids. The staff won't pay him, even though he's the reason kids actually don't mind being here. I know he needs the money the rest of the staff just are rude." He comments while writing down something on a slip of paper, "Anyways, Here's your check. take care come back if something else happens." 

"Thanks." He mutters and walks out, and watches John sing some more, before John's eye's meet his. Since Sherlock was closer, he could see, that the singer's eye's weren't just plain blue, they also had traces of brown in them. Heterochromia. It was gorgeous. Just like him. 

John couldn't take his eye's off this man. He was just plain beautiful. Curly black locks, blue eye's that looked like they were staring into his soul, and cheekbones sharper than a knife. Who was he? He had on a designer outfit, which looked very expensive compared to his older clothes, which made him feel self-conscience and he broke the gaze staring at his guitar strings, his cheeks flushing red. 

Cute. He's shy. Sherlock says before heading out to his car, the blonde on his mind.  
John continued singing the blued eyed man lingering in his mind.


End file.
